Jag är Albus Severus Potter, och du är?
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: När Filch tror att Albus har tänt på sin bästa väns hår så skickas han till Rektor McGonagall. Där träffar han en viss tavla som mer än gärna tittar på hans ögon. I write stories not summaries! Next Generation Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Jag äger inte Harry Potter, det gör J.K Rowling **

Jag knackade på den stora dörren men ingen öppnade, jag knackade igen men det var helt tyst inifrån rektorns kontor så jag öppnade dörren och klev in. Kontoret var magnefikt, med stora bokhyllor som täckte väggarna, tavlor i massor och små, sköra bord med små silverapparater på. Bakom skrivbordet stod McGonagalls tronliknande stol utdragen och hon måste ha gett sig iväg i allra hast, så jag bestämde mig för att sätta mig ner och vänta. Bäst jag satt där så var det någon som flämtade till snett bakom mig.

"Albus", sa personen och jag vände mig om. Det var Phineas Nigellus Black, forn Hogwarts rektor och rumskamrat tillsammans med mig hemma på Grimmaldiplan numer 12.

"Snälla gå inte hem och skvallra för pappa och mamma", vädjade jag.

"Vad har du gjort?"

"Det var inte mitt fel men Scorpius och jag grälade och jag blev så sur att jag tappade kontrollen och tände eld på hans hår", hasplade jag ur mig. "Filch trodde mig inte! Han sa att jag gjort det med mening och ville ge mig straffkommendering."

"Så han skickade dig hit?"

"Ne, det var jag som ville ha en rättvis prövning."

"Jaha, jag förstår. Jag ska inte säga något till dina föräldrar", sa Phineas med en uppgiven suck.

"Tack, du är den bästa tavlan i hela vårt hus!"

"Är man lite sentementalisk?" fråga tavlan som hängde precis bakom rektorns stol. Mannen var mycket yngre än de andra tavlorna och hade en lång sned näsa och flötigt svart hår som hängde i stripor.

"Bara för att du har så mycket imot familjen Potter, Severus"

"Är du Severus?", utbrast jag. "Severus Snape?"

"Ja, hur så? Har din far talat om vilken idiot jag var?"

"Nej, han har sagt att du var den modigaste personen han kände. Men av hans historier har jag föreställt mig någon snyggare", sa jag och fnissde tyst.

"Som om jag inte ser att du ljuger, du sitter ju där och fnissar"

"Jag tror han talar sanning", sa en vithårig man med långt skägg som jag kände igen som Albus Dumbledor.

"Bara för att du altid har varit svag för Potter", högg Severus till. "Vad är ditt namn?" fräste han åt mig.

"Albus, Albus Severus Potter", svarade jag tyst.

"Vad sa du?"

"Albus Severus Potter", sa jag högre och självsäkrare

"Albus Severus Potter", upprepade han.

"Ja.." Det hördes fotsteg i trappan.

"Titta mig i ögonen", befallde Severus och jag tittade förskräckt upp på honom. Han drog lite på munnen och sa sen, väldigt fort, "Möt mig i troférummet klockan tolv inatt, har du Harrys osynlighetsmantel?"

"Ja", svarade jag och precis då öppnades dörren och McGonagall kom in och Severus vandrade ut ur sin ram och försvann.

**Vad tyckte ni? Snälla R&R, tack i förhand :) **

**Det kommer en fortsättning men jag vet inte när så håll ut, det kommer löna sig :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fortsättningen, Yay!**

Jag drog på mig osynlighets manteln och tog marodörkartan, som jag tagit från James tidigare, från sängen. Jag tittade på den och såg att kusten var klar, att det var tomt i uppehållsrummet. Jag hade inte anförtrott någon om vad jag skulle göra, inte ens Scorpius. Detta var någonting jag ville hålla hemligt, det ville nog Snape också.

"Vem där?" ropade Tjocka damen när jag gick ut. Jag bara fortsatte framåt och var helt fokuserad på att hitta mötesplatsen.

Jag svängde till slut runt det sista hörnet och sköt upp dörren till Troférummet. Där satt han, i den största tavlan, och såg surmulen ut.

"Det var dags att komma nu?" frågade han surt.

"Förlåt, jag ska gottgöra dig. Vad var det du ville?"

"Jag vill bar veta vad din far har sagt om mig."

"Han har bara berättat historier om dig och farmor och om dig och Dumbledor."

"Vad sa han om mig och din farmor?"

"Att du och hon varit bästisar men du sumpade det."

"Det gjorde jag sanneligen", viskade han. "Du vet att dina ögon ser ut precis som hennes?"

"Jag har hört folk kommentera pappas ögon och sen mina, så jag vet."

"Det är just det där som får mig att hata din far", röt han.

"Vadå?"

"Att han är arrogant. Det var din farfar James också."

"Min pappa är inte arrogant! Om du ska fortsätta kasta skit på honom kan jag lika gärna gå." Jag vände mig om och började gå mot dörren.

"Nej, snälla vänta", ropade han. Jag vände mig om med ett belåtet leende på läpparna. "Kan du inte berätta någonting mer om Lily?"

"Min farmor eller min syster?"

"Är din syster uppkallad efter Lily?"

"Ja, men hon har mammas ögon. Hon ser inte ut som farmor så mycket." Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Men pappa har inte bara talat gott om dig, han har sagt att du kallade Lily smutsskalle."

"Det är det värsta jag någonsin sagt", sa han och jag såg att hans ögon blev fuktiga så jag byte ämne.

"Pappa sa att du dog i onödan, varför?"

"Jag blev mördad av Mörkrets Herre, han ville ha Fläderstaven. Det var inte jag som var dess ägare men det trodde han. Han var en dåre, han trodde att han skulle kunna styra hela världen med en pinne!"

"Trodde du att han någonsin skulle lyckas? När du gick med första gången han var stark alltså?"

"Jag har nog aldrig trot det, men allas självkänsla sviktar ibland och man måste leva med sina dåliga val också." Jag tittade på mitt armbandsur och så att klockan hade paserat ett.

"Jag måste gå nu, klockan är ett. Det var trevligt att möta dig."

"Hälsa din far från mig. Adjö, hoppas vi syns snart igen." Jag gick till dörren och drog på mig osynlighetsmanteln men kom i sista sekund ihåg en fråga jag gärna ville ställa så jag stack in huvudet och frågade:

"Du Severus?"

"Ja, Albus."

"Kan jag skriva om dig i mitt arbete i historian nästa år, när jag går mitt tredje år?"

"Ja, varför inte. Ni ska skriva om andra kriget eller hur?"

"Ja, och jag hoppades att du skulle kunna ställa upp som personlig källa."

"Jag ställer upp, men om du berättar för någon så blir det synd om dig", hotade han.

"Jag lovar", sa jag lyckligt.

**Nästa dag**

Jag bestämde mig för att skriva ett brev hem till pappa för att berätta vad som hänt.

"Kära pappa,

Igår så skickades jag till McGonagall för att jag av misstag råkade tända på Scorpius hår, men det är inte viktigt. (Jag tror även att Phineas redan har varit och skvallrat.) Jag skriver därför att jag träffade Severus Snape!

Han var ganska otrevlig först och gav mig sura blickar men sen ändrades det och jag träffade honom i Troférummet för en liten pratstund inatt.

Jag ska ha honom som personlig källa när jag skriver min historiauppsats om andra kriget nästa år. (Jag frågade artigt.)

James och Severus hälsar.

Kramar från din (favorit) son

Albus"


End file.
